


Betrothed To Death

by The_Problematic_Blender



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Assassination Attempt(s), Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Death, Government, Hybrids, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kidnapping, King Gavin, Kings & Queens, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Major Character Injury, Minecraft, Minor Injuries, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Character Death, Rebellion, Royalty, Vodka, obscure references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Gavin Free is the fairest king in the land, and no one would deny otherwise. But in a world with an impending revolution from a democratic rebellion, being fair won't stop some radicals. With a target on his head and kingdoms falling around him, the stress begins to multiply.</p><p>And when Jeremy, Gavin's knight and lover, is faced with the choice of protecting his King or joining the rebellion, he has to show where his allegiance really lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Jeremy reluctantly opens his eyes, a small difference in light. He sighs, his unruly fears tearing himself from sleep once again. He didn't mind that much, however, as he was greeted with the sight of his fair King. Gavin was soundly asleep beside him, his chest rising and falling slowly and steadily. Jeremy smiled, brushing his golden hair out of the way before planting a gentle kiss on the king's forehead. In the moonlight, Jeremy can see the corners of Gavin's mouth turn up in a way that makes Jeremy's heart flutter. Jeremy watches him fondly before trying to get back to sleep.

But the sound of the door opening prevented that. Gavin never let anyone bother him before the sun was lighting the sky. The door was closed behind whoever entered, and he barely heard the deft movements of them. Because Jeremy was facing the window, and because the window was parallel to the door, he couldn't see if it was a chambermaid or if it was someone who was going to take and/or assassinate Gavin. Jeremy thank the gods almighty for his childish worries, and once again for hiding a knife under his pillow as a precaution. He moved his hand under his pillow, acting as he was just repositioning in his sleep. He felt the carved handle of the knife in between the satin covers of the pillow and the sheets, the blade originating for hunting out of place in the luxurious bed.

The foreign person moved to the other side of the bed, Jeremy's side, and Jeremy forced his breathing steady and closed his eyes lightly. They stood as a barrier between him and the window, blocking all the light against Jeremy’s eyelids. Jeremy tightened his grip on the blade as the person came closer, and as soon as he could hear their breathing, he shot his arm out from under the pillow, opening his eyes as he made contact with their thigh.

“Gods!” They hissed quietly, and Jeremy pulled his knife out and sat up, ready to dig the sharp blade into their flesh once more. Jeremy saw that they were covered head to toe in clothing, a hood pulled over to obscure their face, and then he saw something that worried him. The fact intruder raised their hand, a small glyph appearing in front of their palm. It rotated quickly, and then the intruder was gone.

“Jeremy?” Gavin asked drowsily, stirring from beside the guard. Jeremy looked over at his King, seeing the forest green eyes attempt to blink away the sleep. “Did you say something?”

Jeremy debated in telling Gavin what happened, and the nagging of his guard training from when he resided in Elbereth won. Always tell your king the truth when asked. “Someone was in here.”

“What?” Gavin asked, fighting back a yawn in the process as he sat up.

“I couldn't see who, but they looked like an assassin.”

“Where'd they go?”

“I don't know, they used magic to get out after I stabbed their leg.” Jeremy says, showing the bloodied knife to Gavin.

“Magic? Are you sure?” Gavin asks.

“Yeah, it looked like a glyph, like on some of the books.” Jeremy says, referring to the books of an ancient dialect Gavin had. They were used when magic was on this land, millenniums ago. Now they were nothing more than artifacts of the past.

“That's impossible.” Gavin says. “There is only one person who can, and that's Kdin.”

“Is it possible that they learned how to translate a spellbook and to wield magic?” Jeremy asks as Gavin threads worried fingers through his unkempt hair.

“No, it doesn't translate like any modern languages, they have words that we don't even have words to explain it.” Gavin says, and Jeremy rubs his back.

“Go back to sleep.” Jeremy insists.

“What if they come back?” Gavin asks, and Jeremy shushes him.

“If there is someone who has learned to use magic, they wouldn't have enough strength to come back.” Jeremy says, and the King sighs. “And you need to sleep.”

“Stay with me?” Gavin asks, and Jeremy smiles.

“Oh course, my King.” Jeremy says, putting the knife on the bedside table before getting pulled into a warm embrace from the man he was sharing a bed with.


	2. The Ender

Jeremy followed Gavin to the small home on the castle grounds, separated from the castle. It looked out of place, considering the natural lavishness of royally owned property. Jeremy had only been to the house a handful of times before this, this being the first time he wasn’t injured. Gavin knocked on the door, the two waiting for someone to answer. It was Ryan, a man who was skilled in potion brewing and was the castle’s apothecary.

“Gav, what's up? Jeremy isn't dying again, is he?” Ryan asks, half joking, the other half serious.

“You say it like he's injured every fortnight.” Gavin scoffs.

“He nearly is.” Ryan says, arms crossed over his chest. “Something you need?”

“I need Kdin, actually.” Gavin says, and Ryan nods before disappearing inside. Kdin comes by seconds later, startling Jeremy. Jeremy never saw Kdin before, only knowing about him from guard gossip and a quick explanation from Gavin. The one thing prominent in both was the fact that Kdin wasn't exactly human. He was an Ender hybrid, and he never got a real physical description of him. He looked human, actually, the only odd thing about him was the odd scars and burns, looking like chips of opaque black glass in his skin. It decorated his arms, growing all the way up to create flecks of it on his neck. If it was anywhere else, his clothing obscured it.

“What do you need assistance with?” Kdin asks, a surprisingly formal tone that not many had with the King.

“There was an intruder in my room last night.” Gavin starts.

“And you weren't killed?” Kdin asks, a hint of sarcasm in his monotone tone. Jeremy and Gavin both redden, and Kdin smirks. “Carry on.”

“The intruder escaped by magic, do you know of any magic that could be used?”

“Magic?” Kdin asks incredulously.

“It kind of looked like some of the glyphs on spellbooks.” Jeremy says.

“And you're sure they used magic?”

“Unless you can explain someone creating a glyph out of thin air and disappearing.” Jeremy says, and Kdin frowns.

“Glyph magic has been long since extinct, even before the number of people with magic started dwindling. And this world is mostly comprised of mortals.”

“So?” Jeremy asks.

“Mortals aren't capable of using magic.” Kdin says.

“So a hybrid is trying to kill me?” Gavin asks.

“Most likely.” Kdin concludes. “Are you going to cancel the banquet because of this?”

Gavin sighs. “No, the banquet is tonight, and the lord and Duchess of Lontin have spent weeks traveling to come, I'm not going to cancel it now because of a failed attempt.”

“I will try to see if I can find information on this hybrid.” Kdin blesses. “Gods be, you two.”


	3. The Banquet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to Australians.

The banquet was the biggest royal event in the lands, all the leaders of kingdoms came to celebrate, and this year, Gavin was charged with the task of running it. Gavin went days without sleep to try to make everything perfect, and when he did get sleep, he never made it in before moon high and was up before sunrise. Jeremy forced Gavin to get a full night’s rest the night before, saying that all of the staff knew their part and were completely capable of handling things on their own for a few hours. Jeremy was right, and everything went smoothly. The number of guards on duty was bumped up as well, doubling the usual event amount. Gavin insisted it was just a precaution, not mentioning a word to anyone else about what happened, not even to Michael. Word of another hybrid with magic would cause chaos, and Kdin was already hated by most, even though he was a pacifist on a pursuit for knowledge.

The sun began to crawl down from the sky when the party commenced, filled with Kings, Queens, Dukes, Duchesses, Lords, Ladies, along with their housecarls, who mostly took to one corner of the room, talking amongst themselves and gossiping about their lieges. Jeremy was assigned to that one corner, quietly listening to their conversations. He was amazed at how much the accents differed, he hadn't realized how far people had traveled. The people next to him were interesting, one talking with such a heavy accent, he almost couldn't tell it was English.

"Damn, thought I could get off my face tonight, but this piss is so crooked it should be damned."

"You're working, asshole, you can't get drunk. What if some protesters find a way in?"

"She'll be right, things in this part of the world are going well."

"What? You mean it hasn't hit here yet?"

"Why you so gobsmacked? You see people out there, lighting things on fire?"

"Well, no, but to be fair, everywhere else was hit."

"Maybe they're hiding the good oil. G'Day digger, how's the rebels here?" Silence came over the two beside him. "Bloody hell..."

"I got this. Excuse me, guard?" Jeremy was startled and he looked over to the two.

"Were you talking to me?" He asks.

"Yeah, you got kangaroos loose in the top paddock?"

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you are saying." Jeremy said.

"Oh, really? No worries then, mate."

"I'm sorry for her, she is from Audrina." Her friend apologized.

"Oh, really?” Jeremy asked. “That's so far away!”

“Yeah, and then I got hired by a Duchess from mainland.” She said. “My name’s Nevada, this is Casper.” Nevada had her blonde hair in two braids, while Casper had both sides of his head shaven.

“I'm Jeremy.” Jeremy says.

“Jeremy,” Casper starts, looking at the guard with a serious expression. “has there been a rebellion here yet?”

“A rebellion?” Jeremy asks.

“It’s happening all over the lands.” He continues, “I'm surprised you never heard of it.”

“No, we don't have a rebellion here, what are they rebelling?”

“Monarchy.” Nevada says. “The blokes protesting want this world to become a democracy.”

“But no one has ever done a democracy though!” Jeremy exclaims quietly.

“Crazy, huh?” Nevada says.

“I'm surprised there hasn't been protests here, but I guess that's why the banquet was assigned here.” Casper says.

“King Free is one of the best kings we have ever had, he managed to fortify the walls of the outer ring of the city and basically erased the poverty line.” Jeremy says, and Nevada snorts.

“Having a lend of you, aren't they?” She asks.

“What?” Jeremy asks, but before he can get an answer, Gavin is walking over to him, and Casper and Nevada go back to minding their own business, not wanting to be caught distracting a guard.

“Jeremy, come with me.” Gavin orders, taking Jeremy's hand and pulling it like a child. Gavin, for the first time, is wearing formal clothing, and Jeremy doesn't even have to ask Gavin to know it's irritating him.

“Why?” Jeremy asks.

“I'm bored.”

“I was ordered to stay here and guard.”

“So? I'm your King, and there are hundreds of housecarls here, just come on!” Gavin exclaims, tugging harder. Jeremy relents and let's the King drag him from his spot and across the room, over to where he was standing before. Michael laughs as the two approach him, and Jeremy rolls his eyes.

“Can't last long without him?” Michael asks, the laugh lingering in his voice.

“Shut up, Michael.” Gavin scowls. “If I have to stand here in these dumb clothes and talk to people all formally, I at least want Jeremy with me.”

“Aw, am I not enough for you anymore?” Michael asks.

“That's not what I meant!” Gavin squawks in defense.

“That's what he said.” Jeremy said to Michael.

“Glad you have my back, Lil’ J.” Michael says.

“You two are rubbish.” Gavin states.

“Hey, that's Sir Rubbish.” Michael says, making the other two laugh. The laughter dies before someone comes over, and all three are forced into being formal by social economics.

“King Free, how amazing to see you.” A woman in a surprisingly simple dress says. “I've heard so much about you.”

“All good things, I pray.” Gavin answers with a smile.

“Better than any other rulers around.” She says. “Pardon, I am Duchess O’Leary of Bridgadoom, and I am here on behalf of King Griswold.”

“It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Duchess.” Gavin greeted with a smile.

“Oh please, the pleasure is all mine.” There was something unsettling about the Duchess, something off that irritated Jeremy. Jeremy watched her carefully. “And I assume you are Sir Michael Jones.” She said, looking at Michael.

“That is correct, Your Grace.” Michael says. “How is Brigadoom this time of year?”

“On the Devil’s doorstep, it seems.” She answers. “The air is hot and thick while the sun beats down relentlessly.”

“That's a shame to hear.” Michael says.

“And who might you be, may I ask?” Duchess O’Leary asks, attention now on Jeremy.

“Sir Jeremy Dooley, Your Grace.” Jeremy says flatly.

“You have quite the tone for a knight, Sir Jeremy.” The Duchess said.

“My deepest sympathies, ma’am.” Jeremy replied, not bothering to change his tone. He knew he was disrespecting a superior, but he couldn't find it in himself to care.

“Do you allow for such behavior in your kingdom, King Free?” She asks Gavin.

“Why yes I do, madam.” Gavin says, defending Jeremy. “Just because I have a different title, doesn't mean I am not the same as any other man in these lands. If you have a problem with my knight’s tone, I would advise you not to speak with him.”

“So you let your knights run free, without any knowledge on respect?”

“On the contrary, madam, Sir Jeremy comes from Elbereth, and you must know how strict they are with the training of their soldiers.” Gavin didn't let the Duchess get a word in for a retort. “Now, if I may repeat myself, if you have a problem with my knight’s tone, I would advise you to _not speak with him.”_ The Duchess glared at Jeremy as she walked away, and Jeremy glared right back until she disappeared into the crowd.

“Damn, Gavin.” Michael said once she was gone. “You fucking burned Her Grace’s ass.”

“Yeah, well, never liked Bridgadoom anyway, too many arseholes.” Gavin shrugged.

“There's something not right with Her Grace.” Jeremy says, watching the Duchess.

“Yeah, she's an asshole.” Michael says.

“No, something else.” Jeremy says, and he notices that a lot of people have gone quiet, and he looks for a reason why. Unsurprisingly, it’s Kdin. Not a lot of people enjoyed Kdin's company, while others were just blatantly uncomfortable by the hybrid’s presence. He crossed the room, arms crossed but unashamedly showing, making people even more uncomfortable.

“My king, I need to speak with you.” Kdin said firmly, his voice now the only one in the grand hall, everyone attending the banquet an absurd quiet.

“Of course.” Gavin said with a nod, not even questioning the Enderhuman. He looks to the guests. “Please continue on, I will be back shortly.” Kdin and Gavin quickly leave the grand hall, Michael and Jeremy on their heels. “What's going on?” Gavin asked as soon as the door to the banquet was closed behind them.

“Your assailant is here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *deep breath*
> 
> laTE LAST NIGHT, WHILE WE WERE ALL IN BED
> 
> MISSUS O'LEARY HUNG A LANTERN IN THE SHED
> 
> AND WHEN THE COW KICKED IT OVER,
> 
> SHE WINKED HER EYE AND SAID
> 
> "ITS GONNA BE A HOT TIME IN THE OLD TOWN TONIGHT."
> 
> "FIRE FIRE FIRE!"
> 
> "POUR ON WATER POUR ON WATER."
> 
> "SAVE MY CHILDREN SAVE MY CHILDREN!"
> 
> "JUMP LADY JUMP."
> 
> _SPLAT_
> 
> And there is your lesson on The Great Chicago Fire and how I can't sign up for Girl Scout Camp while I write. Also shout out to my Dragon Quest 9 reference.


	4. The Kidnap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED SCHEDULE:
> 
> Every Monday and Thursday are posting days. I post around the same time everyday, around one central. I changed it because the chapters are going to become shorter now for reasons.

“Your assailant is here.” Kdin answers, and Gavin and Jeremy is startled by Kdin's words, as is Michael, but for a different reason.

“Someone tried to kill you?” Michael asks Gavin, looking betrayed that he wasn't told.

"Not now, Michael.” Gavin shushes the older man. “Who is it?”

“I can't tell, but I can sense their magic. They seem to be using a spell continuously, most likely a healing spell.”

“To prevent limping.” Gavin connects, and Kdin nods. “Can you figure out who it is?”

“There’s too many people here.” Kdin responds. “And they are probably smart enough to know to stop if I started to search.”

“What the fuck is going on!” Michael exclaimed in annoyance.

“Someone with magic tried to kill me, okay? And they're here now.” Gavin answers with a snappish response.

“And you weren't killed?” Michael asks, and Jeremy and Gavin color. Michael smiles in victory. “Carry on.”

“If they’re a hybrid, shouldn't they look like a hybrid?” Jeremy asks Kdin as the color slowly fades from the embarrassment that ensued.

“It depends on how much DNA of theirs is of the animal.” Kdin says with a tired sigh. “But they should of at least retained some characteristics.”

“Well there isn't exactly only three possible options.” Gavin says aggressively. “There are hundreds of possibilities.”

“Just be alert, and you two.” Kdin said, looking at Michael and Jeremy with a commanding look. “Don't leave Gavin's side tonight.”

“Of course.” Jeremy said.

“We won't let anything happen to him.” Michael adds.

“Good, I'll be doing my best to see who it is.” Kdin says before the three enter the grand hall once more. The banquet was back in full swing, people chattering away once more.

“One of these people are trying to kill me, and I have no idea who in the hell it is.” Gavin mumbled. There must've been at least two hundred people here, coming from all corners of the lands.

“I think it's the Duchess, personally. Her Grace rubs me the wrong way five different ways.” Jeremy says, scanning the crowd carefully.

“Well that's most people with a title.” Michael says.

“That changes nothing.” Jeremy retorts, and Michael shrugs.

“We can't just accuse her, we could end up starting a full blown war.” Gavin argues. “Maybe we should just let them go.”

“Gavin, they tried to kill you!” Michael whisper yells. “And if they are here, they are going to try to do it again.”

“That's it.” Jeremy says as the epiphany comes to him. “That's how we’ll find them.”

“How?” Gavin asks.

“They can't attack if you're in a room filled with people, especially surrounded by guards.” Jeremy says quickly, keeping his voice lowered. “So if you go out in the hall and we hide from sight, then we can catch them.”

“What if, I, y'know, die or something?” Gavin's voice is nearly drowned out by the party with how quiet it becomes.

“That won't happen.” Jeremy assures. “We'll be there to stop them before they harm you.”

Michael sighs. “It's worth a shot. You want to try it?”

“I guess.” Gavin says. “If I die, I'm going to be so mad at you two.”

“We’ll take that into consideration.” Michael says. “Wait a minute before you go out the left door, we'll go the long way around.”

“On it.” Gavin says. “Be careful, you two.”

“You two.” Jeremy says before they part, him and Michael going out the right doors and hurrying over to the left side of the room, nearly running through the hallway.

“I really hope this plan works, because otherwise Kdin is going to kill us for leaving Gavin.” Michael says.

“Yeah.” Jeremy agrees. They run all the way to the mouth of the left hall, taking a short breather for sprinting in iron armor.

“You stay up here.” Michael orders, and Jeremy nods as Michael begins running down the left hallway to the other end. Michael barely manages to skitter out of sight when the door to the Grand Hall opens, and Jeremy peeks out to see Gavin, looking at Jeremy for confirmation that he's there before doing the same with Michael. Jeremy's heartbeat picked up as he watched carefully, paying complete attention to the situation at hand.

And that ended up being his downfall, as he didn't notice the person that followed him and Michael out of the Grand Hall, and didn't notice them until they disarmed Jeremy and held a rag to his nose and mouth. The rag had a substance that Jeremy recognized immediately, thanks to his training in Elbereth; it was seaweed pulp, and seaweed produces chloroform. Chloroform makes people unconscious, and Jeremy couldn't be unconscious. Jeremy tried to fight against the person, but they held on with a vise grip, and all Jeremy was doing was wasting precious air. Jeremy cursed internally, fighting against the persuasion of sleep. His lungs burned with lack of air and his vision began to blacken, and he cursed internally once more.

“We are doing this for you.” The person behind him insisted, being the last thing Jeremy heard.


	5. The Effects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me post this tiny ass chapter and be on my way.

Gavin picked idly at his cuticles, currently partaking in nervous and frenzied pacing. His thoughts were racing, each one more horrible than the last. He couldn't stop them from coming, and every thought left him on the verge of a panic attack. “Gavin, fucking stop.” Michael orders, and Gavin jumps slightly, unaware the older man joined him.

“Please tell me you found Jeremy.” Gavin pleads, looking at Michael, and is only greeted with a scowl.

“I wish I did, so you could stop fucking pacing.” He spats, and Gavin goes back to his pacing, now partially out of spite. Michael sighs, and Gavin can see the shorter man pinch the bridge of his nose in the corner of Gavin's eye. “Okay, look, it could have been worse.”

“How could have it been worse?” Gavin asks, and Michael looks at him as if he sprouted another head. 

“You could have been taken, idiot!” Michael exclaims. “I don't know if you know this, but your relationship with Jeremy has never left the castle walls. A guard is a lot fucking easier to replace than a King, in fact, that's all the kingdom sees him as, a guard. Because that's what he is.”

“Jeremy is more than that.” Gavin snaps back.

“To you, yes.” Michael says. “But at the end of the day, he's exactly the same as everyone in the barracks. He was trained to die for you, to just be someone who protected the King, to be a sword and a shield that fights for this kingdom, because that's every guard.” Michael's words melted from ones of anger to ones of sympathy. “Almost everyone on the guard has a family, and that family sees them more than just a guard. But to the vast majority, all he is, is just another guard.” Michael's hands are on Gavin's shoulders, rubbing reassuringly into the King. “It's been a few days. We'll do our best to find him, but there can't be any promises, buddy.” Gavin nods slightly, trying not to let the tears in his eyes spill over.

Gavin places a hand to his chest, feeling the small silver chain hidden under his informal dress shirt. “Gods above, please keep Jeremy safe.”


	6. The Awakening

Jeremy slowly realized he was staring up at a ceiling in a mostly dark room. He didn't know how long he was awake, but he's awake now, sort of. Everything felt spacey and far away, and his limbs were heavy, like they were holding him down to the surface he was laying on. He couldn't find the strength to get up for where he was, so he just stared up at the ceiling, trying to piece what happened to together. It slowly came to Jeremy, piece by piece. The banquet, the housecarls, the asshole of a duchess, Kdin, and the plan.

Jeremy's thoughts trail over to Gavin, and Jeremy feels a bolt of fear hit him hard.

Jeremy was about to try to figure out who drugged him when someone comes in, a woman Jeremy doesn't recognize, and she comes over to Jeremy. “Are you awake yet?” She asks, looking down at Jeremy. She's blonde and has a sly and humorous look on her face, something akin to a mischievous teen.

“Yeah.” Jeremy forces the response out of his cotton mouth. He hadn't noticed how dry his mouth was.“I think so.”

“How’re you doing?” She asks, a kind smile on her face. “Lawrence accidentally gave you a little more than needed.”

“Chloroform?” Jeremy asks, not knowing if he’s asking if they used chloroform or if they gave him too much chloroform.

“No, something else. It relaxes your muscles hardcore.” She says, assuming the latter. Jeremy is sort of glad that he got the chloroform part correct. “Come on, let's get you sitting up.” Jeremy foolishly and stubbornly tries to sit up on his own, and then realizes that he literally can't move a damn thing without great struggle. Whoever was with him helped Jeremy sit up, and Jeremy mumbled a hoarse thanks, leaning against the wall behind him. “No problem.” She said, leaving Jeremy's side to retrieve something on the opposite side of the room.

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“The something else.”

“So you didn't clock anyone who came in to make sure you're still alive.” She comes back to Jeremy, holding a metal cup up to Jeremy's mouth. Jeremy looks at her incredulously. “Chill, it's water.” She reassures, and Jeremy gingerly drinks from the cup, slightly taken aback at how cold the water was.

“Who are you?” Jeremy asks once the cup is empty, his voice already sounding better than before?

“Elyse.” She replies, going to put the cup back.

“Where are the others?”

“There are no others, Jeremy.” The fear inside Jeremy subsides and half of Jeremy's thoughts immediately tame themselves with the first part of her words, but the other half of his thoughts points out that Jeremy never introduced himself. She doesn't say anything else, and Jeremy frowns at the lack of information. It's silent as she fiddles with something on the opposite side of the room. Jeremy doesn't realize he was zoning out until Elyse speaks again. “I'll be back in a few minutes, the relaxant should wear off soon.” Jeremy nods, and Elyse leaves, opening the one door to the room and closing it firmly behind her. 

Jeremy looks around the room, trying to find something that would give him a clue to where he was. There was no windows, and the room is entirely made of cold stone. It was damp and cold, and Jeremy guessed he was underground somewhere, and a sickening feeling twisting in his stomach said it wasn't the castle. Jeremy wish he could get up and maybe get out of this place, but with the muscle relaxants and a sudden onslaught of drowsiness, it was impossible. Jeremy sighed and gave into the persuasion of sleep once more, closing his eyes as he rested against the wall.


	7. The Rebellion

“Get up.” Someone orders, pulling Jeremy from sleep. It is most certainly not Elyse, in fact, it was quite the opposite. It looked like someone who was trained specifically to be in the King’s guard. Jeremy reluctantly moves, wincing slightly at the ache that hit his entire body. The muscle relaxant has mostly worn off, and now he was sore all over. Jeremy manages to stand, looking up at the taller man with a defiant look, to show that he wasn't submissive to his captors. The other man smirks. “You're like a tiny Adam.”

“Excuse me?” Jeremy asks, taken aback so badly his defiant look is gone from the lands. Jeremy doesn't even know how to process that statement, much less how to retort against it.

“You'll see, come on.” The man says, leaving the room. Jeremy reluctantly follows the man that's leading him down the narrow halls. 

“What's your name?” Jeremy asks, hoping to at least learn a little more about his situation.

“I'm James.” He answers, and Jeremy nods.

“Where am I?” Jeremy pushes his luck, and it yields no rewards, as James remains silent. Jeremy frowns.

“Adam!” James yells as he stops at a crossroad suddenly, catching Jeremy off guard and making him jolt. His words echo off the walls and bounce around, making it much louder than intended. James makes an annoyed sound after getting no response, taking a left. Jeremy wonders how anyone navigates these halls, everything looks exactly the same, but James apparently can. He leads Jeremy down to a somewhat large room, a circular table in the middle and eight chairs around it. There are crates pushed up against every wall, like it was a storage room more than whatever the intended purpose was.

“I'm here, I'm here.” Someone says as they come through a different hallway, someone else close on his heels.

“Omar is gathering the others.” James says.

“Gods, he is like a little Adam.” The one who came in second said, laughing.

“Yes, we know.” The other one snaps, and Jeremy assumes this is Adam due to the fact that yes, they are very similar in appearance. The only outstanding factor is the obvious height difference between the two. It was slightly terrifying. “I'm sorry about all this, really, I am.” Jeremy realizes that Adam is directly addressing Jeremy, and Jeremy just repeats what he asked James last.

“Where am I.” Jeremy says it firm this time, like a statement and not a question.

Adam doesn't hesitate. “The heart of the rebellion.”


	8. The People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only took me eight chapters to slap Trevor in.

“K- Gavin.” Someone comes into Gavin's study, and Gavin tears away from his work and throws a look their way. It's Trevor, someone who Gavin found on the streets of the kingdom. Trevor was a people person and probably the kindest soul you ever met. Trevor lived from sixpence to sixpence, donations he got from people that sympathized for his condition, and if they gave him any more than that, he refused adamantly. Gavin offered him a place in the castle after the third time they crossed paths, to work as Gavin's civilian connection, and Trevor refused, saying that he belonged on the street, unbiased to government and keeping moral and faith high among the citizens. Gavin decided for a compromise, asking Trevor to come by when there was anything frequently spoke about among the people.

“What's going on Trevor?” Gavin asks, inviting the younger man over to his desk. Trevor obeys the unsaid command, still having the proper respect for Gavin and his title.

“The banquet you held here days ago.” Trevor said. “The gossip reached the people.”

“What gossip?” Gavin asks, attention now fully on Trevor.

“There are attacks against other kingdoms by their own people.” Trevor looks at the table with the intent of distracting himself from Gavin's gaze. “A rebellion.”

“A rebellion?” Gavin asks incredulously. “Why haven't I heard of this?”

“I don't know, but it ranges from peaceful protests in the surrounding kingdoms all the way to people burning down guard barracks and destroying their own crops to ruin the economy and make the winter harsh.”

“Where is this happening?”

“Rumors are rumors, Gavin,” Trevor says with a short sigh, fingers lightly tracing the wood ingrains. “some say Bridgadoom and Elbereth are already burned to the ground while others say the Kings are allowing the guards to violently handle civilians. Arsven is either left in ruins or refusing any entry or exit from the Kingdom walls.”

“What are they rebelling?”

Trevor looks up at Gavin, locking eyes. “Monarchy.”

“How do you rebel against the only form of government?”

“Ancient philosophers created many forms, just none have been exercised here. They want democracy, where everyone gets a voice.”

“What are the people's opinion of how I run the kingdom?”

“There are questions, mostly because of you being a King and a higher title.” Trevor pointed out, and Gavin had yet another reason to hate titles. “But otherwise, they are fine with the Monarchy.”

“What do you suggest I do?”

“Talk to the people, answer their questions. Don't try to butter them up, just be blunt and honest.” Trevor makes his way to leave, hesitating at the door to say one last thing. “No publicity stunts. No fairs or events that aren't normally arranged at this time.” The stern tone of Trevor's voice gives Gavin chills. “If they suspect you're trying to distract them, this Kingdom will not make it to the first snow.”


	9. The Rebels' Proposal

Jeremy shifts nervously in his seat, or maybe in discomfort. The wooden chair is hard and rigid, something he grown unaccustomed to from living in a palace. The others were sat far from him, a noticeable gap on either side of him. He learns that there are eight people living in these tunnels (and only eight chairs, but one of them doesn't mind standing, or does but everyone else vetoed him out). It's an uncomfortable silence, and Jeremy doesn't know if he would should start or not.

In the end, he doesn't, Adam speaking up instead. “We aren't going to kill you.” Adam promises, and Jeremy looks at him incredulously.

“I understood that part.” Jeremy says, and his words are followed by another awkward silence.

“Look,” someone new says, the quiet voice slightly startling him. It's the person closest to his height. “Jeremy, we're sorry if we created any fear over these past few days while attempting to contact you, but if we attempted to talk to you directly, you wouldn't listen to us, and we would most likely be apprehended.”

“So you decided that kidnapping-”

“Was a brutish and barbaric tactic that I didn't agree on.” He throws a look to the others, even though the expression doesn't change. “We're sorry to have made you worry in not only this success, but past attempts as well.”

“Past attempts?” Jeremy asks.

“You stabbed my leg.” Elyse speaks up, and Jeremy’s cheeks redden with embarrassment and realization. “Yeah, you're welcome.”

“Well I thought you were trying to kill my King!” Jeremy exclaimed.

“If I was, do you think I would hesitate in killing him? I would wander over to you and just watch you sleep?” She points out, and Jeremy feels dumb. The thought had occurred multiple times, but he pushed it aside.

“Our intentions were never malicious.” The other one interrupts, defusing the tension slightly.

“Why am I even here?” Jeremy asks.

“The rebellion.” Adam starts.

“You'll need to be more specific.” Jeremy snaps.

“I was getting to that.” Adam retorts. “Look, monarchy isn't a good way to run a group of people. There are Kings and Queens that have gone mad with power, killing who they deem as insubordinate, starving their people for more money, making businesses operate under impossible standards. We need a solid government, one with a check and balance system, one where the people are in charge, not a select few, one where everyone has a voice.”

“But that hasn't been done.” Jeremy says.

“Not here.” Someone else speaks up, someone with glasses and raven hair. “But there are other towns in other lands that have this government. It's called democracy, and it tends to work very well with everyone.”

“Gavin is a fair King, though. He isn't _mad."_ Jeremy spats the word like it poisoned his spouse. “He's wise and fair, and he helps everyone in the kingdom.”

“That may be true, but what happens when Gavin has passed?” Adam asks. “His heir could be a ruthless tyrant, it happened before.”

“Why am I here then?” Jeremy asks.

“We need more people. If you can't tell, eight people cannot bring upon a revolution. We need more voices of the used, abused, we need more stories so more people can relate.”

“My King is of benevolence and I guard a kingdom without words of a rebellion,” Jeremy reminds. “what voice can I possibly offer?”

“The guards of Elbereth.” Adam answers. “You grew up in a kingdom where you're bred to die. You can tell those guards, and other guards who had similar upbringings, that they're worth more than a suit of armor and a blade. You've seen it yourself.”

“Why not someone who experiences this day to day?” Jeremy asks.

“Because that is seen as treason, and that is punishable by death.” The sternness of Adam’s words rock Jeremy to the core. “We are asking you to commit treason, Jeremy. You will hold a bounty over your head until we manage to destroy the monarchy.”

“Why would I do that?” Jeremy asks incredulously. “I have a perfectly good life in Seraph. I am in love with-- I am in love with someone important to me, and I can't have them die because of this rebellion.”

“Look, Jeremy,” The person that followed Adam in interrupted. “You don't have to act like your partner will be killed because of your treason. We know.”

“And if this is any consolation,” the shortest man of the eight added, “When and if we succeed, we will be killing any Kings that have committed crimes against the people, and King Free has not committed a single crime.”

Jeremy looked down at the table. It was an old and gray wood, brittle and splintering. “You're asking me to commit treason and put my life on the line for this?”

“For the better of the people, Jeremy.” Adam said, the mood became somber. “We are considered criminals in the eyes of the law for doing this, and we have already lost a friend.” Some others looked down, fighting back emotion. “Are you willing to give up your life for a better kingdom?”

For the first time, Jeremy didn't know. He never thought that he would be faced with a moral dilemma like this. He always did believe in everyone having a voice, but he was trained to silence his opinions, and has scars from when he disobeyed that training. Now he has the possibility of making sure everyone has a voice, but at the cost of his life, both metaphorically and physically. And what about Gavin, would he hate Jeremy if he found out? Would he order Jeremy's death?

“Look.” Adam speaks up, bringing Jeremy's attention from his negative thoughts and back to him. “Think about it for a few days, it's a lot to take in. We have a place for you to sleep and have enough food to feed another.”

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S/O for me, yet again, adding Funhaus to a Kings Fic as an opposing party.


	10. The Titles

Gavin watches the people from the window beside the balcony door. The whole Kingdom gathered in the Castle Square, a place made specifically for addressing the Kingdom. Gavin sighs as he fusses with the creeper skin around his neck, the warmth becoming increasingly unbearable. He hears someone walk up to him, but doesn't peel his eyes away from the people below. “You ready?”

“As ready as I will be.” Gavin sighs, turning away from the window to face Michael. “Did you find him yet?”

“Still have yet to turn anything up. I sent couriers to some surrounding kingdoms and to Elbereth, but I highly doubt I'll get an answer anytime soon.” Michael says with a sigh. Gavin nods before looking back to the window. “Hey, chin up. We'll find him.”

“We won't.” Gavin mumbles.

“Yes we fucking will, okay?”

“If we were meant to find him, we would've found him by now.”

“Gavin, we will find him.”

“It's been nearly a week, Michael.” While Michael's voice continues to increase in volume, Gavin doesn't have any aggression in his voice, making the fight sound one sided.

"Look, they must have a reason for taking Jeremy, which means they aren't going to kill him. Which also means he's still alive somewhere.”

“Michael, if this was for ransom, they would have made their terms already.” Gavin replies. “He's gone.”

“Gavin fucking Free, stop being so Gods damned negative.” Michael demands, and Gavin gives him a questioning look.

“I'm stating the facts, Michael.”

“Bullshit. You're being negative.”

“I have other things to worry about right now.” Gavin snaps, moving towards the balcony door.

“Don't you fucking dare go out there until we're done.” Michael orders.

“Sir Michael Vincent Jones, as your King, I demand you to be _silent.”_ Gavin pulls a card that he rarely uses, the higher rank card. Michael clamps his mouth shut and glares at Gavin, fuming at the younger man. “I will not be speaking any more on this topic. My own opinions and views differ from yours, and that's fine, but if you insist on arguing about our differing opinions and views, I will be forced to strip you of your title. Is this understood?”

“No, my liege.” Michael says with forced down anger. He knew that Gavin would follow through with his threat. He has done it before, and to be honest, Michael liked his job, but he didn't care in the moment of heated anger. “I will not tolerate you acting like a teenager on this topic. You need to confront your damned feelings and learn how to cope with them in a way that doesn't make me want to punch you, and in a way that isn't aggressively passive. You're a King, stop being so fucking insufferable on this.”

Gavin stared at Michael, fists tightly clenched and jaw set. “Then this will be the last time you serve me, Mr. Jones. You will be stripped of your title and removed from the guard after this event. Is this understood, Mr. Jones?”

“Perfectly.” Michael replied.

“Good.” Gavin says before turning to the balcony door, opening it to address his people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol shits gunna get real m8 good luck thursday ur gunna need it m8


	11. The Retirony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who will be clever enough to figure out the title now that I pointed it out.

“Citizens, citizens, please!” Gavin called out to the people below. Someone had screamed out that Gavin was lying mere moments ago, and it sent the crowd into a frenzy. “I have nothing to gain from lying to you, and I never wished to control you, you all know that! I find titles to be demeaning and ridiculous, you know this!”

“Then why don't you make Seraph a democracy!?” Someone from the crowd yelled, the people slightly lowering the volume to here Gavin's answer.

“Because I can't-” The crowd erupted once more before he could even get his full answer out. Gavin sighed, this was impossible. He looks behind him to Michael, who refuses to make eye contact, and it sparks anger in Gavin, something he really didn't need right now. He turns back to his citizens. “When the Kingdoms were made, the forefathers created laws for every King, laws they have to obey. I cannot destroy the monarchy for any reason, otherwise the other Kingdoms will go to war with us.” There were yells of undying patriotism that Gavin hated, he knew this Kingdom was too outnumbered to face the onslaught of the others, and that's even if some of them had their own civil discrepancies.

“Look,” Gavin said to his people, gathering most of their attentions. “I'm sorry you feel this way, but I cannot deconstruct the monarchy without forcing the Kingdom into wars with every other Kingdom. We would be burnt to the ground within a day. There would be no one spared. I'm doing my duty of making sure my citizens remain safe and alive. If I could change the Kingdom into a democracy, I would, but I cannot risk your lives.” The crowd was mostly silent now, a few murmurs rippling through it. Gavin let out a sigh of relief, glad he managed to calm down the crowd for the time being.

“Gav!” Gavin was pushed aside forcibly by Michael, and was enraged briefly before realizing what has happened.


	12. The Rebels

Jeremy assumed that while he was here, he would be treated as a prisoner.

Someone came to his room after ten minutes of being alone, asking why the fuck he wasn't with anyone else.

Jeremy was not a prisoner here, apparently.

Jeremy learned the names of everyone in this rebellion base. There was Adam, the assumed leader; Bruce, the actually leader; James, the architect; Lawrence, the genius in all things plants and potions; Joel, the… Jeremy doesn't know what he does; Matt “Peake”, the most stoic and levelheaded person in the world; Elyse, an owl hybrid and a glyphic magic user; and Omar, the apothecary. He learned that they were underground, but they wouldn't give specifics where, obviously.

When they weren't doing formal meetings, they were really chatty. They talked about how they met each other, why they decided to push the ideas of democracy, and a few talked about their upbringing. Jeremy caught on very quickly to not ask anyone about their family (without accidentally coming to the conclusion, thankfully), and anyone who was comfortable with telling him would. Elyse talked the most about her life, mostly because she was a hybrid and there are probably only two hybrids in existence. She talked about learning about magic as a kid, how her mother was a “fucking slut,” and how she is thankful that she barely has hybrid genes, but it made using magic difficult.

Jeremy was in a room with Elyse, James, and Lawrence when Joel came in, holding his side. “Is Omar in here?” He asks, and Jeremy immediately noticed the large red stain in his dress shirt.

“Gods’ damnation!” Elyse exclaimed.

“Joel, what happened?” James asked.

“Tripped and pulled my stitches.” Joel answered through clenched teeth.

“Joel, Gods, sit down.” Lawrence ordered. “I'll get Omar.” Lawrence left the room quickly as Joel carefully sat down, trying not to worsen the wound.

“What happened?” Jeremy asked. “How'd you get hurt?”

“Believe it or not,” Joel answered. “some people are loyalists, and those people own sharp tools.”

“You okay?” 

“I'll live.”

“Not if you keep tearing your stitches.” James said.

Elyse raised her hand to create a small glyph. “Seriously Joel.”

“The first time was not my fault!” Joel exclaimed, wincing slightly.

“Calm down.” Elyse ordered. “You're going to pull more out.”

“Okay, okay.” Joel said, repositioning himself to lessen the pain. “Thanks Elyse.”

“Of course.” She responded as the glyph faded before she relaxed her arm. There's movement out of the corner of Jeremy's eye and he looks to see Omar come through; a rag, a bottle of vodka, and a needle and surgical thread in hand. Omar looks at Joel, shakes his head, and sets his things on the small table behind Joel.

“Sorry Omar.” Joel apologizes sheepishly.

“ ‘S fine.” Omar replied, moving Joel's hands and pulling his dress shirt up to reveal the bloody flesh.

“Is this, normal for you?” Jeremy asks.

“Not really. Usually someone is in prison.” Lawrence says, ignoring a squeal from Joel as Omar cleans the wound with the vodka soaked rag. Jeremy was unaware that Lawrence joined them again, focused on the situation. “Either that, or out in a Kingdom. This is probably the first time everyone has been here in moons.”

“Gods.” Jeremy quietly said

“Yeah.” He replied. “It's tough sometimes, not knowing if your friends are okay.” Jeremy's thoughts drifted to Gavin at Lawrence’s words. Gavin probably had no idea Jeremy was okay, gods damned. He hoped his King was faring well with Jeremy's absence.


	13. The Regret

It was extremely loud, with the screams of the people and the voice from who the hell knows where. “All you spout are lies, King Free! If you won't sacrifice yourself for the people, we will kill everyone in our way to make sure you pay with your life!”

Gavin didn't notice the voice; he was shaking horribly, tears streaming down his face as he held Michael. An arrow punctured the older man's throat, an arrow that was meant for Gavin. Blood bubbled out from the wound and trailed down the sides of Michael's neck, most likely staining Gavin's clothes. Gavin was dimly aware of being pulled back into the castle by the other guard, dimly aware of the others rushing around him, dimly aware of how the noise was reduced with the balcony door closing.

“Gavin, we have to get you somewhere secure.” One of the guards said from beside Gavin.

“Get Ryan and Kdin.” Gavin replied quietly.

“Sir, we need to move.” The guard insisted.

“Get Ryan and Kdin!” Gavin repeated, more urgently this time. “And find the person behind this and bring them to me!” The guards relented this time, two staying with Gavin as the rest went off. Gavin's lifelong friend, the one person that knew Gavin more than anyone else did, was dead in his arms. The last words they spoke to each other were filled with rage and hate, built up from worry and stress.

And now he was gone.

Gavin bent over and wept, praying that Ryan and Kdin could do something.


	14. The Three

Jeremy peered in the room, the other three men chatting away, and by other three, Jeremy meant that Adam and Bruce were talking while Matt was quiet. He sure didn't talk much. Jeremy listened to the conversation before entering.

“They found our tunnels in Arizan, and now they're completely blown up.” Bruce said.

“It was about time they found those, anyway.” Adam replied. “How's the Lordian tunnels?”

“They aren't structurally sound, James will have to finish those up soon.”

“Has the location been found?” Matt noticed Jeremy, and Jeremy froze like a frightened deer. Matt smirked at him, but didn't say anything.

“No, we managed to connect the tunnel in a sewer.”

“Perfect. Peake, how are the kingdoms you visited?” Matt looked away from Jeremy to answer.

“Elbereth and Alith are both completely shut down, no one is permitted to leave or enter. I stopped by Seraph. They are doing well.”

“Well then tiny Adam won't have anything to worry about.” Bruce said.

“Gods, Bruce, stop calling him that.” Adam said with an annoyed sigh.

“He totally is though!” Bruce exclaimed. “I mean, you were on the guard too, and you-”

“Enough Bruce.” Adam snapped with anger, and Bruce surprisingly did. “Peake, is there anything else with Seraph going on?”

“Not particularly.” Matt replied, and Jeremy felt like he was lying, otherwise wouldn't he give examples? Maybe they didn't and he was just being paranoid, or maybe it was because Jeremy was there. Jeremy silently sighed before backing up, straightening himself and putting on a blank face before walking into the room.

“Well then we should-” Adam tapered off as he saw Jeremy, instead greeting the guard. “Jeremy, hey, I hope you weren't lost.”

“Well James saying left seven times in a row didn't help.” Jeremy replied, taking a seat. “What did you want to talk about?”

“I think you know what we want to talk about.” Bruce replied, and Jeremy sighed. He had no idea how long he was here, especially since Lawrence insists Jeremy sleep more to make sure whatever he gave him was completely out of his system. The paranoid part of Jeremy says it was to purposely fuck up his sleeping schedule so he couldn't tell the time. He could of been here days or weeks, and that was just from when he was awake.

“My choice.”

“Will you stand with us and help us bring these lands to a better place?” Bruce asks.

“We understand if you don't.” Matt speaks up. “You are loyal to your King, after all.” A long silence follows after his words.

“I don't know.” Jeremy replies honestly, breaking the silence. “I do want to help you, I really do, but treachery is something I don't think I can commit.”

“We understand.” Adam says. “Mind keeping this whole situation to yourself?”

“Of course, and I'll help in any way I can.” Jeremy says.

“We'll leave as soon as it's safe. There's a tunnel to Seraph we'll take. Don't tell anyone about that, either.” Bruce says.

“I'll keep it a secret.” Jeremy assures. “What do you mean, safe?”

“There's a certain time we can go through the tunnels, unless you want to die.”

“What?”

“The tunnels were made long before us.” Matt explains. “They're more like catacombs, really, and it's dangerous at certain times.”

“Why?”

“There is still magic in this land, Jeremy, not in human or hybrid hands. And because of it, it's dangerous to go deep in the catacombs, especially with how many that died in there already.” Jeremy decides he doesn't want to know what the amount of corpses in there had to do with anything, and he lets Matt leave it at that.

“How will I get in contact with you if I change my mind?” Jeremy asks.

“We’ll visit Seraph every half moon, unless there is something urgent that demands our attention.” Adam says. “If you need something, wait by the tunnel entrance on the half moon.”

“Alright.” Jeremy says, looking down at the table. “Is there anything else I need to know?”

“The world is on the verge of a revolution, Jeremy, with the sparks of the rebellion already catching flame.” Adam says unexpectedly, and in a tone that scares Jeremy, sending shivers right to the core. “Fire is dangerous and destructive, if you don't tend to the fire, it will either eventually fade, or grow to an uncontrollable size. It will destroy anything in it's path, it's merciless and will not stop until it destroys everything. We have control of the fire, and we will not let it burn out.

“So you can either help tend the fire, or be burned to death.”


	15. Update

Due to lack of reader interest, I will no longer be posting to this story anymore.

Hope you can understand


End file.
